


Yu-Gi-Oh! New Roads

by TEZofAllTrades



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Card Games, Gen, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Month 2020, Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEZofAllTrades/pseuds/TEZofAllTrades
Summary: A brand-new series of Yu-Gi-Oh featuring real duels! A reluctant duelist must confront his past and a looming threat with new friends, new cards and a new way to duel. Our story begins in the 5D's dimension/era following the Ark Cradle incident but who knows what road this story will take...





	Yu-Gi-Oh! New Roads

So far it had been a day like any other for Mason Jenkins. He had finished his work, taken care of his chores and turned down yet another invitation to go to the local dueling area with his young next-door neighbour, Lucy Mitchell. She was a sweet kid and her parents argued a lot, so he made time for her when he had it. Sometimes he helped with her dueling strategies, deck building and such, but most of the time he just let her watch his TV while he got his work done.

Mason reviewed the big-time duel leagues for the local newspaper. He didn't make anywhere near as much money as he had in his glory days, but it was enough to cover the rent for his tiny flat outside of the city. Just about anyway. Mason wasn't lucky enough to get a ticket to the WRGP but he managed his reviews just fine with the televised feed and online playbacks.

For a newly formed team he was surprised at Team 5D's performance. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of all the strange special effects during and after the duel -before the signal was interrupted. That Ark Cradle thing in the sky seemed excessive, he thought.

After typing up his notes Mason felt like a duel himself, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Playing Duel Links on his computer was a poor substitute for the real thing but it was better than nothing. Dueling had always been an escape but his heart wasn't really in it anymore. Mason had gained an impressive dueling record in-game but was careful not to play too well and risk being noticed. Sometimes he would even surrender duels when there was a possibility he would qualify for events. Gaining all the prizes available was enough.

When Mason turned on the game, he noticed there was a new version ready for download. It piqued his interest a little and he began the process. The new download for Duel Links was almost immediate, which made a nice change considering the unreliability of his computer. It was known to short out when too much information went through it. He restarted the game and signed in. The first new option seemed cool. It was an avatar feature that made a copy of the user based on a real-life scan.

Mason wouldn't usually use this kind of feature, but it seemed like it was mandatory, so he continued with the intention of changing the settings later. He clicked OK and stood up ready for the scan. Beams emitted from his computer's lens and moved over him from top to bottom. When finished they rendered a realistic 3D version of himself for use in the game. As he sat back down and confirmed the rendering something strange began to happen.

The computer re-affirmed his login details and matched them to the scan. The screen went static a few times then it began to glow a brilliant white until it filled the room. Mason had to look away from the brightness. Then it emitted some sort of feedback pulse and Masons hand was burnt. Just as suddenly as it had begun, the screen returned to normal.

‘Stupid thing!’ Mason yelled as he pounded his computer. It went blank for a moment but seemed unharmed. The same couldn't be said for Mason, who was left with a painful burn not to mention his eyes were completely out of focus from the light. Everything was blurry to the point that he thought he saw a streak of white light shoot across his room. He dismissed it and closed his eyes. As his vision returned, he located a bandage from his medicine cabinet in the next room, dampened it and awkwardly wrapped the burn with his left hand. His phone started ringing as he was trying to finish. Typical, thought Mason. He balanced the phone under his ear while he tried to tie off the bandage.

‘Hello,’ He answered frustratedly.

‘Mason it's Lucy,’ his next-door neighbour exclaimed. ‘Please Mason I need your help!’

Mason could hear the panic in her voice, ‘Lucy? What's wrong?’

Lucy replied, ‘I'm down at the dueling area and these big kids took my favourite card. Hey, give that back! Give me back my phone!’

Her voice trailed off and another interrupted the call, ‘Helloooooooo?’

‘Who is this?’ Mason demanded.

‘Sorry dude, wrong number!’ the voice answered before hanging up... Mason didn't hesitate, much to his own surprise. He roughly tied off his bandage, jumped into his boots and threw on his jacket. There wasn't time to turn off the computer but as he grabbed the doorknob to leave, he thought he heard a soft voice coming from its direction. Your deck, it seemed to say. The screen hadn’t changed from the menu page, so he shrugged it off. However, it didn't stop him from casting an eye to the small red box on his corner shelf, the contents of which hadn't seen the light of day in a long while...

***

‘Please Spike give it back!’ Lucy Mitchell cried. Spike was the leader of a local duel gang. They were known to circulate dueling areas and for forcing people into bet duels. Most people knew better than to get involved with them but every now and then an unsuspecting victim appeared.

Jimmy, a young boy new to the game, had agreed to a bet duel with Knuckles of Spike's gang and was easily defeated, losing his best card. Lucy had befriended Jimmy and felt bad for him, so she had defiantly challenged Knuckles. Much to the gang's surprise Lucy won the duel and demanded Jimmy's card back. Not used to losing, the gang had retaliated by not only refusing to return Jimmy's card, but they took Lucy's too!

Lucy didn't know what to do. The card was precious to her and her parents were out of town, so she decided to call her friend, Mason. She hoped they would respond to someone their own size but as she called, Knuckles snatched her phone away while another of the gang held her back.

The gang threw the card between their five members and laughed as she jumped to grab it. Lucy was scared but deep down she knew Mason would show up. It was what would happen then that really worried her. Lucy resisted the urge to cry and continued trying to snatch her card from the air. Jimmy mustered his courage and joined in. The fact was they were both too short to ever reach it, but they didn't give up despite the gang's increasing laughter.

Mason arrived on the scene minutes later. He had ran the whole way. Luckily his building wasn't too far from the dueling area. The sight he was presented with sickened him, five guys in their late teens, taunting two little kids. At the same time, he was proud of Lucy and the young boy. Even against overwhelming odds, they hadn't given up. I need some more of that kind of spirit, Mason thought to himself.

‘Hey!’ he yelled. ‘Lucy, are you okay? What's going on here?’

Lucy beamed with relief, ‘Mason! I beat Knuckles fair and square, but they stole my card anyway!’

‘Come on guys you lost. Hand over the cards and leave the kids alone,’ said Mason.  
Knuckles responded with a giggle, ‘Oh, and If we don't who's going to make us? You?’

The rest of the gang went into hysterics except for one, who Mason assumed was Spike, the leader. He just smiled. Mason made his way over to Knuckles who had a hold of Lucy. Two of the gang blocked his path flexing their muscles and pulling up their sleeves.

‘I don't want any trouble guys, but I won't ask again,’ said Mason.

The two gang members made a move toward him. He sighed as he realised what was about to happen. Spike, Lucy, Jimmy, Knuckles and the remaining gang member with a Mohawk, looked a little confused. In a flash Mason had dealt with both his attackers and they were currently rolling around the floor in pain. Mason had studied martial arts with his friend, Zack since they were little. It had been a long time since he had actually had to draw on his experience though, and it wasn't a subject Mason liked to think about too often because of the painful memories attached to it.

Knuckles released Lucy. She ran to Mason, who shielded her behind him.

‘Woo! We've got a wild one!’ Knuckles exclaimed as he tightened his gloves and made his way toward Mason. The Mohawk-haired gang member also walked over and suddenly lunged for Mason's legs. Mason quickly jumped to avoid him and then landed hard on his back briefly before launching again to deflect a punch from Knuckles with a cross kick from his right leg, then following up with the other leg to the side of the thug's head. It looked like Knuckles was out cold while the other members were just in a lot of pain.

They go to their feet and made another attempt at taking on Mason. Again, he easily parried the first guy, but was overpowered when the other two managed to grab the tail of his jacket. Mason instinctively threw one over his shoulder and drew his arm back ready to deliver a final blow to the other.

‘Ahem...’ came the sound of Spike clearing his throat.

Spike had Lucy's card and was holding it in a way that showed he was threatening to tear it in half. Mason froze with his arm drawn back holding the gang member, who was also frozen with his hands covering his face awaiting the hit. He peeked through his fingers and assessed the situation between Spike and Mason.

‘Aha!’ he said as he took a hold of a reluctant Mason, along with one of the other thugs who had hobbled over in pain.

Spike walked forward. ‘That was pretty impressive,’ he said. ‘I'll tell you what. I'll give you another shot. Beat me in a duel and I'll hand over these kids' two cards. If you lose you walk away. Try anything funny and I'll tear up your little girlfriend's card. Deal?’

‘That's not fair!’ Lucy protested. ‘You have my best card and Mason doesn't even have a deck!’

‘Well then, you're out of luck little missy,’ Spike retorted. ‘This card's mine now. Although, it's useless to me, so I choose to tear it up...’

‘NO!’ Lucy cried. Spike reached to tear the card.

‘WAIT!’ called Mason. ‘I'll duel you.’

‘B-but Mason,’ Lucy called, ‘you don't have any cards...’

Mason tried to muster a reassuring smile and said, ‘Actually Lucy, I do.’ He retrieved a red box from his pocket and turned to the gang. ‘Now, tell these goons to back off, Spike!’

Spike silently signalled to his fellow gang members and they released their hold on Mason.

‘I don't understand, Mason,’ Lucy said, ‘You always told me you didn't have any real cards.’

Mason responded as the gang and Mason, Lucy and Jimmy took opposite sides of the duel field, ‘I know, I'm sorry Lucy. It's complicated but the important thing is I'm going to do my best to pull out a win for you guys, I promise. I will need your help though, Lucy. Can I borrow your duel disk?’

The gang burst into hysterics as they watched Mason put on Lucy's glittery, pink, junior duel disk. Mason stepped forward and stared at his old deck, clutched tightly in his hand. It had been so long. I can't believe I'm doing this again, he said to himself, but I have to! He loaded his deck into the duel disk. As he pressed shuffle, he noticed his hands were shaking.

‘I should warn you,’ Spike added, ‘I'm no pushover like Knuckles over there. In fact, I've been undefeated since I started using my latest deck, so I hope you're going to show me some better moves than the kiddies did.’

‘Let's just do this,’ Mason retorted, with a lot more confidence than he really felt. They mimed rock, paper, scissors and Mason won the right to the first turn.

**DUEL**  
**Turn 1: Mason (4000) VS Spike (4000)**

It was such a strange feeling being in a real duel again. Mason was struggling to block out certain memories but seeing his old cards again in their custom rainbow sleeves made it difficult. His breathing was getting a little erratic as he stared at his starting Hand and waves of nostalgia washed over him. Mason set one Monster and one Magic card and ended his turn.

Spike noticed a change in Masons behaviour. He was clearly nervous. Spike summoned Gene-Warped Warwolf. It attacked and destroyed Masons set monster, which was revealed to be Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger.

‘Ha! A Crystal Beast user huh? Boy, are you in trouble! Nobody uses that archetype anymore, Crystal Beasts are weak, especially against a power deck like mine!’ mocked Spike. ‘I'll set these two cards and end my turn.’

**Turn 2: Mason (4000) VS Spike (4000)**

What's wrong with me? Mason thought to himself. He couldn't understand why he had played Topaz Tiger. He had Emerald Tortoise in his hand, which could have survived the attack. At least Topaz was in the Magic Zone now though. He drew, then set Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise before placing a card face down in the Magic Zone. He smiled at the memory of his reliable old friend defending his Life Points once again.

Spike feigned exasperation, ‘Predictable... It's a shame you don't duel like you fight. This might have been fun. Crystal Beasts, what were you thinking?’

Spikes comment angered Mason. Spike summoned Berserk Gorilla and attacked with him. Mason thought he had bought some time, but Spike activated a trap, Strike Slash. Berserk Gorilla destroyed Emerald Tortoise and took a chunk out of Mason's Life Points. Then Spike went for a direct attack with Gene-Warped Warwolf and for good measure activated the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly.

Mason held out with his face down card, Crystal Raigeki. He sent Emerald Tortoise from his Magic Zone to the Graveyard to take out the threat. However, Spike's remaining face-down was activated, Call of the Haunted! Spike brought back Gene-Warped Warwolf and resumed his attack. Spike finished his devastating turn by setting another Magic card.

**Turn 3: Mason (1300) VS Spike (4000)**

Mason was in trouble now. Spike was a better duelist than he had expected, and it looked like his deck was packed with powerful level 4 monsters. Fortunately, the challenge was rekindling Mason's passion for the game. Also, after drawing more of his old cards he began to remember the positive memories they invoked. Mason continued to play defensively but this time with a plan in mind. He set another Monster and two Magic cards, then ended his turn.

‘Another one in defence mode?’ Spike taunted. ‘You might as well just surrender. Oh well, this is it for you anyhow.’

Spike summoned Chainsaw Insect and equipped it with Big Bang Shot. Chainsaw Insect destroyed Mason's set Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, but Mason allowed it to go to the Graveyard and activated Crystal Pair in response. He placed Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in his Magic Zone from his Main Deck.

The piercing damage almost depleted his Life Points and the gang laughed in unison, ‘Are you joking? Finish him Spike!’

‘Be quiet!’ commanded Spike. ‘He might know what he's doing after all. There's no point attacking anymore since Crystal Pair's secondary effect stops any more battle damage this turn. It won't matter though, next turn this duel is mine even if you do get an extra draw from Chainsaw Insect's effect.’

**Turn 4: Mason (0100) VS Spike (4000)**

‘It's not over yet!’ Mason protested. Even so, Mason's field was empty while Spike controlled 3 monsters, all with at least 2000 ATK! It was a precarious situation, but Mason was enjoying himself. It was time to make his move. First, he drew... What's this? Mason searched his memory, but he couldn't place it. Spirit Armour A he pondered. It didn't ring any bells. He had never used this card before. As a matter of fact, he had never heard of this card before!

Just then a card ejected from his Extra Deck compartment. It was a white card but blank except for its level, which was 5. A Synchro Monster? On closer inspection Spirit Armour A was a Tuner Monster. He already had a plan, but he couldn't silence his curiosity. Mason played Mind Control to take Spike's Chainsaw Insect.

‘What are you going to do with that?’ yelled Spike. ‘You know it can't attack right?’

‘I'm aware of that,’ Mason summoned the mysterious Tuner monster, which caused more laughter after it appeared on the Field as a pile of rusty armour. However, Mason proceeded to tune it to Chainsaw Insect.

‘A Synchro Summon?’ Spike asked in surprise as the pile of armour assembled itself in a whirl of light and motion.

‘What the heck is that boss?’ the Mohawk-haired gang member added.

Mason's hand briefly glowed with an orange light underneath his bandages before disappearing, although, he didn't notice it as his gaze was fixed on the new Monster standing before him. What's going on here? Mason thought. He wasn't sure but it was totally cool. The rusted pile of metal was now a gleaming white and gold coat of armour held together with a body made up of Rainbow coloured light. He looked at the previously blank Synchro card, it had filled itself in somehow... Sealed Spirit Geon, he read.

Spike smiled and said, ‘I don't know what kind of monster that is, but it won't do you any good. I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!’

Mason shook himself out of his awestruck daze and analysed his new cards' effects, ‘Afraid not Spike. Due to Spirit Armour A's effect, I can negate and destroy any traps activated in response to Geon's summoning. Plus, due to its secondary effect, Geon's ATK rises by 400 until my next turn. That makes its ATK 2200. Go Geon!’ Mason attacked and took out Gene-Warped Warwolf. This triggered Geon's first effect, which let it attack once more after destroying a monster. Mason had it destroy Berserk Gorilla as well then ended his turn with a face-down.

Spike shrugged off the turn, he hardly took any damage and only had to inflict 100 points to Mason for the win. On top of that, Spike knew his deck could easily counter Geon's weak stats. He drew.

‘Hahaha!’ laughed Spike, ‘One of my decks key cards... Not that a weak Crystal Beast user could ever have beaten me on the next turn anyway. I activate Will of the Mighty Fallen!’

Mason turned to Lucy, ‘Lucy I'm hardly an expert on the game these days but I've never heard of that card.’

‘It's pretty new Mason,’ she replied hesitantly, ‘It was given out as the prize for winning the regional championship. Spike's actually pretty well known locally; I should have said.’

‘That's right Mason, you're not the only one with new cards, although I'm surprised that I haven't heard of yours before. Anyway, Will of the Mighty Fallen allows me to draw two cards so long as I have at least two Level 4 or lower Monsters with over 2000 ATK in my Graveyard. The downside is I can't attack this turn but against an opponent like you, I'll happily take that gamble.’

Spike adds two cards to his hand after banishing Berserk Gorilla and Chainsaw Insect as the cost. ‘Ha!’ laughed Spike once more. ‘I activate Swing of memories to bring back Gene-Warped Warwolf. Now I tribute it to summon my Great Maju Garzett, with 4000 ATK!

**Turn 5: Mason (0100) VS Spike (3600)**

Sealed Spirit Geon's ATK returned to its original 1800. Mason knew he had to win on this turn, or it was all over.

‘There's no shame in surrendering to a superior opponent, you know.’ jested Spike.  
Mason ignored the comment and defiantly made his draw, ‘It's time to end this Spike. I activate Sealed Spirit Geon's secondary effect. I tribute Geon to make the ATK of all Monsters on the Field half of their Original ATK until the End Phase!’

‘WHAT?’ Spike, the gang and Lucy exclaimed in unison. Geon glowed a bright orange then disappeared into a burst of energy. Great Maju Garzett's ATK dropped to half or its original ATK, which was zero!

Mason proceeded while Spike and the spectators remained in shock, ‘Now I activate Rare Value using Ruby Carbuncle.’ He drew 2 cards and followed with Crystal Blessing to return Ruby Carbuncle and Topaz Tiger to the Magic Zone. Then, he summoned Sapphire Pegasus and placed Cobalt Eagle in the Magic zone. Next he used Crystal Promise to Special Summon Ruby Carbuncle, which activated its effect to summon the other Crystal Beasts from the Magic zone. Now he had an attacking line up of Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle.

Mason stood tall and admired his line-up, then addressed Spike, ‘Even seemingly insignificant events and people have an impact on the roads we take in life, Spike. In dueling the same goes for monsters, even the weakest have the ability to turn the tide in a duel if you believe in their power and let them lead you in the right direction. It's time you found a new path!’

‘Crystal Beasts, wild charge!’ ordered Mason while punching the air. First, Sapphire Pegasus defeated Great Maju Garzett, depleting 1800 points, then Topaz Tiger attacked directly leaving Spike with just 100 LP remaining. Just to make it hurt Mason finished Spike with his weakest monster. ‘Show him how it's done, Ruby Carbuncle!’

‘Nooooooo wayyyyyyy!’ Yelled Spike as the tiny Fairy ended the duel.

**RESULT: Mason (0100) VS Spike (0000)**

‘Yayyyyyyy!’ cried Lucy. She ran over to Mason and threw her arms around his waist, ‘You did it, Mason, I couldn't believe my eyes!’

Mason suddenly noticed an expressionless Spike making his way over to them. ‘Yeah Get em' boss, no one gets away with humiliating one of us!’ sneered one of the members. Mason shielded Lucy behind him once again.

‘As promised,’ said Spike. He held out his hand with Lucy and Jimmy's cards. Mason accepted them without question. He understood that Spike wasn't what he seemed on the outside. They'd had an honourable duel and Spike had the pride of a true duelist.  
He kept his word and made his way back over to his D wheel with the rest of the gang in tow, including an unconscious Knuckles who was carried away.

After hitting the one who had just yelled, around the head he added, ‘You win this round Mason. I'll be wanting a rematch though!’ Then, they headed of into the sunset, probably to rest up for more of the same tomorrow, Mason reflected. Still, meeting and dueling Spike had been a positive step for him.

Mason returned Lucy and Jimmy's cards to them and admired his own, both old and new. He was truly happy to see them all and they didn't seem to carry the ominous feeling they had for so many years now...

‘What are you thinking about Mason?’ Lucy enquired.

‘Nothing Lucy, come on let's go home,’ he responded, suddenly feeling drained. Jimmy thanked Mason profusely before bidding farewell to the two of them.

‘So, Mason what happened today? When did you get a deck? Why didn't you tell me? What was with those new cards? I've never even heard of them before,’ Lucy saw the look of confusion and tiredness across Mason's face and decided she didn't need to know right then. There was something more important to discuss, ‘You know Mason,’ she said in a softer voice, ‘I saw your hand.’

‘My hand?’ Mason enquired.

She answered while again scanning his expression, ‘Yeah. When you summoned that Geon monster. It was glowing.’

Mason remembered some of the stranger things that had transpired that day. He carefully unwrapped the bandage from his right hand. The burn scar he was expecting to see was a distinct 6-pointed star. There was no way something so specific could have been caused by an accidental electrical charge.

He showed it to Lucy and interjected, ‘Before you ask, I honestly don't know, Lucy,’ They entered their building and he continued, ‘I'll tell you what though, I'm feeling really tired right now. Why don't you come over for tea tomorrow and I will try to explain?’ She happily agreed and bid him goodbye as they reached their respective flats.

Mason entered his flat and slumped against the closed door. He noticed the computer was still on. Suddenly his hand glowed orange, this time along the lines of the star-shaped scar. The screen gained brightness filling the room. Not again! What's happening?

‘Mason Jenkins,’ A disembodied voice called. ‘Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm, I simply want to guide you on the road to your destiny.’

‘W-what are you talking about? Who are you?’

‘You can call me Konami,’ the voice answered, ‘There is much work to be done Mason. That symbol on your hand is proof that you are one of few people who can carry this burden. I know why you stopped dueling, Mason but I have been looking for you for a long time and you can no longer fight your fate. This world is in danger and I need your help, we all do.’

Mason was so confused, ‘How can I help anyone, I can barely help myself.’  
‘I think we both know that isn't true Mason, especially after what happened today. Unfortunately, I cannot talk with you much longer. I have used much energy in locating you through the Duel Links network and in talking to you now. Please, you must come and see me in Neo Domino City.’

Mason, skeptical of the whole situation asked, ‘I feel like I might be losing my mind. How can I trust that any of this is real?’

‘You believe,’ Konami responded, ‘how else could you have summoned your Sealed Spirit today? However, I understand this is a lot to take in. To further prove myself I will use the last of my energy to send you the rest of the cards that belong to you. Hopefully this will prove my intentions, but you must come, Mason Jenkins!’

The brilliant white light intensified momentarily and several blurs of white streaked across the room like he thought he had seen that morning. Then suddenly the light was gone. On his windowsill sat a bunch of brand-new cards, new Crystal Beast cards at that! It was real thought Mason.

Mason was struck with a strange feeling as he observed the windowsill. On one side laid the new cards, given to him by the mysterious disembodied voice. They seemed to represent an uncertain future. On the other side was his old team photograph, which represented an unavoidable past. It showed Mason and two other guys huddled together in front of a D-Wheel, holding a trophy with huge smiles on their faces. The type of smile Mason hadn't made since then, since before the accident... Mason lamented for a moment but after the craziness of the day, he couldn't help thinking that maybe it was finally time. Time to move forwards with his life. Time to take a new road on his journey.


End file.
